A love story :3
by LuluTirado
Summary: ¿Finnchel? ¿Blainchel? Comenten que les gustaría!¿La sigo?
1. Blaine, ¡Bienvenido a Mckynley!

No puedo creer que ya vayas a ser parte de Mckinley – dijo Kurt abrazando a Blaine

Si lo sé – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

Últimamente Blaine estaba un poco distante, las cosas con Kurt no estaban muy bien que digamos, él siempre había sido una persona libre, pero ahora que estaba con Kurt tenía que ser más discreto. Kurt era cómo un niño, ellos nunca habían estado ni cerca de tener nada más… intimo, por así decirlo. Siempre que intentaban llegar a algo Kurt lo alejaba. Y bueno, Blaine ya se había resignado, prefería alejarse y dejar de hablar de ese tema. Lo que había formado, cierta barrera entre ellos.

¡Blaine!

¿Eh? – contestó desorientado

Estabas ido, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Kurt

Sí, claro, un poco nervioso

Nuestra primera clase es química – le dijo entregándole su horario

¿Tenemos todas las clases juntos?

No, desafortunadamente sólo tenemos unas 3 clases juntas – dijo Kurt decepcionado

Está bien – dijo Blaine mirando a la nada

Pero no estarás sólo, los chicos, ¿los recuerdas?

Ah, sí. Espero que me hablen – dijo riendo

Lo harán, tenlo por seguro

Y los dos chicos caminaron hacia su primera clase. Entraron juntos, y juntos se sentaron también. Kurt aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacerle comentarios para que se fuera familiarizando con la escuela. Las chicas no podían dejar de mirar a Blaine. El chico era bastante bien parecido. Por lo que Kurt no dudaba en no despegarse de él para marcar territorio. La situación estaba volviendo loco a Blaine, quería a Kurt, pero en ocasiones como esta, quería estar solo, quería respirar. Por eso dio gracias a Dios cuando dieron el timbre hacia la otra clase.

Kurt le indicó a Blaine donde era su próxima clase. Blaine asintió y se alejó de él. Se paró en frente del salón y en cuanto entró comenzaron a escucharse los cuchicheos de las chicas, todas hablaban de "el chico nuevo".

Blaine sonrió a todo el salón y se presentó, por orden de la maestra.

Puedes sentarte donde quieras – indicó la maestra

Gracias – dijo el chico cortésmente

Blaine recorrió el salón con la mirada buscando el lugar correcto donde sentarse. Y mientras recorrió el salón se encontró con la mirada de una morena, que lo miraba fijamente, ojos grandes y castaños. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba bajó la mirada rápidamente. Blaine decidió sentarse junto a ella.

¿Rachel? – preguntó, esperando no estarse equivocando

No sabía que me recordabas – dijo levantando la mirada, y ahí estaban, esos grandes ojos castaños. ¿cómo iban a ser normales esos ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente?

¿Cómo habría de olvidarte? – dijo mintiendo, la morena no le había pasado por la cabeza nunca antes, nunca antes le había llamado la atención tan hermosa chica, nunca antes había visto fijamente esos ojos castaños, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de la existencia de esa chica, bueno, al menos de lo que provocaba en él.

Los chicos conversaban cuando escucharon que alguien les hablaba

Berry, Anderson, veo que están congeniando muy bien juntos, por lo mismo, harán un número, de lo que sea. – dijo la maestra de música molesta por que no le estaban prestando atención

Pero…pero – alcanzó a decir Rachel

Y si no lo hacen, les bajaré 2 puntos – dijo autosuficientemente mientras el timbre sonaba. Rachel suspiró. Nunca antes la habían castigado, y ¡Por Dios! ¿en música? Deberían de estar bromeando.

Blaine notó la intranquilidad de Rachel y le habló

Hey calma, esto será fácil

Lo sé, es sólo, que jamás me habían castigado – dijo mirando a la nada

Entonces eres una nerd – dijo riendo

¡Heeey!, claro que no – dijo riendo

¡Entonces relájate!, todo saldrá bien – calmó a Rachel

Rachel miró el reloj.

Creo que no tenemos todas las clases juntos, así que te dejo, se me hace tarde, fue un placer, señor Anderson – dijo riendo

Lo mismo digo, señorita Berry

Rachel caminó hacia su próxima clase. Blaine se quedó ido mirándola. Dios ¿Qué le pasaba?... ¿estaba mirando su trasero? Él jamás había hecho algo así, le parecía impropio. Pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Sacudió su cabeza y se decidió a ir a su siguiente clase.

Las clases siguieron, veía caras conocidas, ahí estaban las dos porristas amigas de Kurt, pero no quiso hablarles, se sentiría estúpido si no lo reconocían. No hubo momento en que las chicas no le sonrieran o le coquetearan, cosa que comenzaba a hacerlo sentir incómodo. Gracias a Dios ya era hora del almuerzo. Caminó hacia la cafetería, buscando a Kurt con la mirada. Finalmente lo encontró. En cuanto llegó hacia él comenzó a contarle de su día. Ambos chicos buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

Rachel estaba sentada en una mesa con Finn.

Así que estás castigada ¿eh? – se burló Finn

No te burles- rió Rachel

¿Y cómo fue? ¿Qué hizo la nueva y malvada Rachel Berry para que la castigaran?

Es Blaine, el amigo de Kurt, está en música conmigo, estuvimos platicando y nos cachó la maestra – dijo sonrojándose

¿Ya pensaste que cantarás? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – se ofreció Finn

No y no. tiene que ser con Blaine, ambos estamos castigados

Jajaja, buen comienzo tuvo el chico eh – rió

Jajaja lo sé, me odiará por el resto de su vida – se sonrojó

Eso es imposible – dijo Finn mirándola fijamente, con deseos de besar los labios de su amiga. No sabía porque Rachel no lo notaba, el hacía lo que la morena le pedía, siempre. Trataba de ser lo mejor del mundo para que Rachel lo mirara al menos cómo algo más que un amigo. Pero simplemente las cosas no cedían.

Rachel se quedó mirando a Finn. Ella sabía, como todo el mundo, que Finn tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Pero ella no lograba verla cómo algo más que un gran amigo.

Mientras buscaban una mesa, Blaine se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos castaños inmensos, hermosos. Pero esta vez esos ojos no lo miraban a él, estaban fijos en el chico alto que tenía en frente, el chico que le arrancaba carcajadas. La escena le pareció muy bella, tan solo por el hecho de ver a Rachel reír tan enérgicamente. Blaine sonrió y le dijo a Kurt:

Hey, allá está Rachel – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba la chica

Oh si - dijo mirando el lugar - ¿quieres ir? – dijo riendo

Sí, claro, tenemos que hablar de la tarea – dijo Blaine riendo

Ella te hará trizas, ¿sabías?- rió Kurt

Estás hablando con Blaine Anderson, nadie me hace trizas – bromeó el chico

Es enserio, ella tiene una voz hermosa, cualquiera que la escuchara diría que su voz es digna de Broadway.

Calla, que me estás asustando

Jajaja, mi piel se eriza cuando la escucho cantar – dijo Kurt suspirando

Pues vamos ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo Blaine mientras caminaban hacia los chicos que tenían prácticamente en frente

Kurt saludó a los chicos quiénes se levantaron para abrazarlo.

¡Hey tú! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – dijo Rachel abrazando a Kurt

Hola chicos – saludó Finn abrazando a Kurt también – Tú debes ser el famoso Blaine – dijo Finn mirando de pies a cabeza al moreno

¿Ya nos conocíamos, no? – preguntó un poco desconcertado

Jajaja, sí, pero siempre había querido decir eso – levantó los hombros

Rachel rió y abrazó a Finn

¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca le darías el sí Rachel – dijo Kurt lo que hizo que los chicos se sonrojaran

No… nosotros no – dijo Rachel sonrojada. Finn se había quedado paralizado, ojalá y eso hiciera que la morena abriera los ojos.

Oh, disculpen – dijo riendo

Kurt, siempre haces lo mismo – lo regañó Blaine. ¿sería cierto?, ¿esos ojos hermosos le pertenecían a Finn Hudson?


	2. Lindo Anderson

Capítulo 2

Un silencio incómodo se creó en el ambiente. Rachel estaba sonrojada mirando a su comida, y Finn estaba en silencio. Kurt reía y Blaine miraba la escena con incredulidad.

Ejem – carraspeó Blaine - ¿y… sabes que haremos para la tarea?

No aún no lo sé, pero estaba pensando en algo como más acústico o algo así – dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros

Yo me puedo unir – dijo Finn – digo, mi voz con la de Rachel es excepcional – presumió

A Blaine no le molestaba Finn en lo absoluto… hasta ese momento. ¿Qué se creía?

No lo creo – comió un bocado – tiene que ser un dueto – dijo Blaine

Ah – dijo Finn, jamás había estado más incómodo que en estos momentos.

Los cuatro chicos continuaron comiendo cuando se escuchó el timbre. Rachel lanzó un suspiro de alivio y corrió, literalmente, a su próxima clase.

Nos vemos – alcanzó a decir

Blaine miró a Kurt con incredulidad.

¿Ves lo que hiciste? La incomodaste

Disculpa, no sabía que te molestara que ayudara a mis amigos

Lo sé Kurt, gracias por eso – dijo Finn incómodo – si me disculpan voy hacia mi siguiente clase – Finn no quería estar en medio de esa discusión de pareja.

¿Ves? A Finn no le molesta – dijo levantándose para ir a la siguiente clase

Pero a Rachel si, ¡la hiciste sentir incómoda!

¿Y de cuando acá te molesta que incomode a Rachel?

Es mi amiga, la hiciste sentir mal

¡LA ACABAS DE CONOCER! Lo que estás haciendo es buscar un pretexto para ponerte a pelear

Kurt, calma, escucha lo que estás diciendo – dijo Blaine calmando a Kurt

Es la verdad, últimamente peleamos por todo, creo que esto ya no da para más – dijo molesto

¿Estás hablando en serio? – dijo Blaine incrédulo

Si, sinceramente ya estoy harto de que siempre estés peleando por todo, estás ido, todo el día

Kurt… - dijo Blaine

No lo niegues Blaine Anderson – fue lo último que dijo Kurt antes de salir rápidamente del lugar

Blaine se quedó estático. Transcurrió todo el día buscando a Kurt para arreglar las cosas, pero nada. El chico había desaparecido del mapa. Iba distraído caminando, se había acabado ya la última hora, cuando vio a Rachel caminando hacia su casillero.

¡Hey! – dijo Blaine acercándose a la chica

Disculpa mi comportamiento allá, estaba… -alcanzó a decir la morena cuando Blaine le completó la frase

Incómoda – dijo riendo

Correcto – suspiró

¿Y qué pasa entre ustedes dos? – preguntó interesado

Nada

Blaine la miró con incredulidad

Es en serio, nada – dijo la chica indignada de que Blaine no le creyera

Ok, ok te creo – rió

Rachel se dio la vuelta para meter las cosas a su casillero. Y una oleada del aroma de Rachel le inundó los sentidos. Él solo respiró hondo y cerró los ojos ¿sería ese el aroma más exquisito que había percibido en toda su vida? La morena irradiaba ese olor por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rachel preocupada

¿Eh? Si, ¿por qué?

Estás ido – dijo riendo

Ah sí claro – dijo nervioso – es Kurt – bueno, no estaba mintiendo del todo, en realidad si le preocupaba el hecho de pensar en la pelea que había tenido con el chico

Oh, ¿estás bien? – dijo tocándole el hombro

Blaine sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante, una oleada de sentimientos encontrados lo asechaba.

Sssi – dijo titubeando

Pues no luces bien – dijo preocupada – si quieres podemos decirle a la profesora que si podemos hacer la tarea para otro día, porque es para mañana, y necesitas descansar, sentirte mejor – quitó su mano del hombro del chico

Blaine hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, el contacto de la piel de la morena con la suya le parecía la mejor experiencia que había tenido en toda su vida.

No, para nada, necesito distraerme. Hacerte pedazos me ayudará – bromeó

No estaría tan segura "lindo Anderson" – dijo mientras reía

¿Lindo Anderson? – el pequeño hecho de que le hubiese llamado lindo lo había hecho el chico más feliz del mundo una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, el trató de evitarla, pero no pudo, no lo consiguió

Jajaja, perdona, pero tenía que hacerlo. Todas las chicas te dicen así, me parece muy gracioso – rió

Claro, acosen al chico nuevo, muy divertido – rió Blaine con sarcasmo

Dos chicas que iban caminando por el pasillo miraron a los dos chicos riendo y no evitaron comerse con la mirada a Blaine mientras le hacían la típica señal de "llámame". Blaine se sonrojó, él no estaba preparado para esas cosas, jamás antes lo habían tratado así.

Ok, esto es un poco incómodo, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? – dijo haciéndole un gesto a Rachel para cargar su mochila

Yo puedo gracias – dijo Rachel cargándola ella

Disculpa, pero si hay quién pueda cargarla, ¿por qué la cargas tú? – dijo cómo todo un caballero

Es solo – dijo cediendo y dándosela al moreno que tenía en frente – que quería vivir para mi próximo cumpleaños – dijo bromeando

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo Blaine confundido

Resulta, que aquí las chicas marcan su territorio muy rápidamente, y tú, ya eres de Rox – rió e hizo un gesto para que Blaine mirara a la chica que no les quitaba la vista de encima

Blaine miró a la chica y tragó un poco de saliva. La chica lo miraba acosadoramente

Y… ¿Qué piensas? – dijo burlándose de la expresión de Blaine

No te burles – dijo sonrojado

¿Qué harás para evitarlo? – rió

Esto – le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Rachel y caminaron en frente de Rox, quién literalmente le declaraba la guerra a Rachel con la mirada, odio puro.

Me va a matar – dijo mientras reía enérgicamente

Los chicos iban bromeando por el pasillo cuando alguien los miraba con dolor mientras ellos no se daban cuenta. Si, Finn estaba destrozado. Cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la otra salida, lo más lejos posible de Rachel ¿Qué tenía Blaine que él no? – "un momento" – pensó Finn,- "¿Blaine es gay no? " – de pronto una sensación de tranquilidad inundó a Finn, sonrió y siguió caminando. Ser el mejor amigo de Rachel le bastaba por ahora, pero pronto se la ganaría, se prometió a si mismo.


	3. Muy buena pintura

Capítulo 3

Rachel y Blaine estaban en la sala de la casa de la morena, acababan de llegar y Rachel le había ofrecido asiento al chico.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – dijo entrando a la cocina

- Agua, por favor – dijo fijando su mirada en una pintura de la morena. Era buena, pero el pintor no había logrado conseguir el brillo en los ojos de Rachel, ese brillo que contagiaba tranquilidad, esa sensación de felicidad, de saciedad, de bienestar que provocaban esos enormes y hermosos ojos castaños. Blaine estaba fascinado con la pintura mientras se preguntaba ¿cómo era que el pintor hubiese olvidado ese travieso lunar que se encontraba en la mejilla derecha de Rachel? Sin duda la pintura perdía demasiados puntos por eso.

- ¿Es buena, verdad? – dijo Rachel que llegaba y observaba la pintura a lado de Blaine mientras le extendía el brazo para que tomara un vaso con contenido naranja

- Que colorida es tu agua – rió Blaine

- Perdona, pero el agua se terminó – rió y se sentó en el sofá que quedaba de frente a la pintura – ¿Es buena, verdad? – repitió Rachel sonriendo

- No del todo – se sentó a lado de Rachel sin dejar de mirar la pintura – no era tan profesional que digamos, ¿cierto? – dijo tratando de mantener su concentración en la pintura y eliminar esos pensamientos que le provocaban el aroma de la morena

- Nunca dije que había sido un profesional – rió y fue por más agua

- ¿Entonces? – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rachel, que estaba en la cocina lo escuchara

- Finn lo hizo para mí en mi cumpleaños pasado – se sentó a su lado

- ¿Y dices que no son nada? – se burló Blaine

- ¡Hey! – la morena le propinó un codazo

- Es la verdad – dijo Blaine riendo – desde lejos se ve que te ama – dijo de una, tenía la necesidad de saber los sentimientos de Rachel hacia Finn… necesitaba saberlo

- ¿Y por qué dices que no es del todo buena? – cambió de tema rápidamente y Blaine no hizo mucho para evitarlo. En primera, no quería estar hablándole a Rachel de Finn y en segunda, no importaba que grande fuera su necesidad por saber que pasaba entre ellos dos, el solo hecho de ver a Rachel incómoda lo hacía sentir culpable, sin duda alguna no podía resistirse a cualquier cosa que le pidiera Rachel.

- No captó lo mejor de ti – dijo mirando fijamente la pintura, estaba tan concentrado buscando imperfecciones en la pintura que no se dio cuenta de que Rachel lo miraba fijamente mientras él hablaba y hablaba

- Y… ¿qué es lo mejor de mí?- miró a Blaine que acababa de voltearse a mirarla. El chico sonrió y le quitó un mechón de cabello que caía en medio de los ojos de Rachel

- Tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos castaños, profundos…

Rachel se quedó asombrada, miraba a Blaine con ternura

- ¿En serio piensas eso de mis ojos?, no creo que sean tan anormales – rió y fue por su computadora que estaba en el estudio, justo a unos pasos de la cocina

- Te aseguraría que sí lo son, podría probarlo – le gritó a Rachel

La morena seguía buscando el estuche y al escuchar las palabras del chico se sonrojó.

- ¿Y cómo lo harías, tienes pruebas? – se recargó en la puerta sin hacer ruido para que Blaine no la escuchara.

- Yo mismo – dijo en voz baja

¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos habían escuchado? Movió la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo y siguió buscando la computadora. Levantó la chamarra de su padre y ahí estaba. La tomó y entró a la sala. Blaine seguía mirando la pintura, buscando alguna imperfección en ella… pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Con el simple hecho de tener a Rachel en ella ya la hacía perfecta. Sonrió y se dio por vencido

- ¿No te cansas de ver la misma cara horrible? – rió Rachel mientras encendía su laptop

- No sé a qué te refieres, te estoy viendo a ti – rió y caminó hacia Rachel para sentarse a un lado de ella. La miró a los ojos y estaba sonrojada. El chico soltó una carcajada

- ¡No te burles!, no estoy muy acostumbrada a los cumplidos – dijo riéndose

- Deberías de, apuesto que recibirías un millón por día, si no fuera porque Finn no se te despega

- Tal vez si, tal vez no

Se hizo un silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, más bien era un silencio que se disfrutaba. El silencio fue interrumpido por la ventana del correo de Rachel. Era un mensaje de MySpace. La cuenta "Roxxy" había comentado el video "don't go breaking my heart". Rachel suspiró y cerró la ventana de Hotmail.

- Hey, quiero ver ese video – se quejó Blaine tratando de abrir la ventana de nuevo jugando con Rachel

- No, no quiero que lo veas

- ¿Por qué?, es un dueto, quiero escuchar "lo bien que se escucha la voz de Finn con la tuya" – bromeó

- ¿Cómo supiste que canto con Finn? – rió mientras habría la ventana de MySpace

- Por Dios, el no deja de presumir que es tu nov… amigo y ¿quieres que piense que cantabas con el vecino?

- Cómo sea – abrió el video y comenzaron a verlo

- Bastante bueno – dijo realmente celoso – a ver los comentarios… Roxxy es – no terminó la frase cuando Rachel asintió – ok… a ver el comentario

- No quieres verlos – le rogó Rachel con la mirada

- Vamos, si será mi futura esposa tengo que saber cómo te trata – bromeó

- Bueno, tú lo pediste

Rachel abrió la bandeja de los comentarios

Roxxy dice:

Hey manhands, te aconsejaría que te mandaras a esterilizar, le harías un favor al mundo, ah y hazte un favor y aléjate de Blaine, porque es mío.

Rachel rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Blaine.

- No te preocupes, no te violará – dijo entre risas

- ¿Cómo es que permites que te digan esas cosas?

- Con el tiempo te acostumbras – levantó los hombros y siguió buscando la canción correcta

Blaine llevó sus manos hacia el teclado lo que hizo que sus manos estuvieran en contacto con las de Rachel. Ambos sonrieron

- Tus manos están muy lejos de ser de hombre – quitó sus manos del teclado y las llevó hacia el rostro de Rachel que con el contacto bajó la mirada

- ¿Qué te parece Ashlee Simpson?

- ¿Ashlee Simpson?, no creo que a la profesora le guste que hablemos de las ganas que tenemos de tener "la la" en el piso o en la cocina – soltó una carcajada

- Oye, esa canción me encanta, pero también tiene canciones hermosas. Pieces of me es una gran canción. Además, Finn toca la guitarra, puede ayudarnos. Si se lo pido con gusto lo hará – dijo Rachel haciendo su plan

- ¡NO! – gritó Blaine sin querer asustó a Rachel

- Calma, era una opción, podemos escoger otro artista – hizo clic en iTunes en busca de otro artista

- No, no es eso – se disculpó avergonzado – yo toco guitarra, puedo tocarla

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Si, lo que la señorita me pida, haría sin sollozar – dijo hablando con porte y delicadeza, todo un caballero. Rachel rió fuertemente

- Está bien, se nos hizo un poco tarde – miró el reloj – nos repartimos los versos y ensayamos separados, mañana ensayamos juntos, ¿te parece?

- Claro, me parece perfecto – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ternura se dibujara en su rostro


End file.
